onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/So my memory
So I want to get this out of the way too, after saying a blog entry of "hi guys, I'm back". So I suffer from Dyspraxia (which ends up with me telling everyone its dyslexia as normally I get the reaction of "what the fudge is dyspraxia) which is something I can barely spell to explain. If you want to know what it is look it up. Now ever since I became an editor I've had to deal with it. It wasn't too bad and I kept up with it for a very long time. n my last blog I mentioned that I left for a while because I was redundant and couldn't keep up. Well it got to the point where I wasn't flying through editing anymore... My editing has over the course of the last handful of years gotten slow in terms of reading information and writing on it. To put it simply, my memory, a side effect some people can end up with, was and still is getting worst. And I mean it, I was not recognizing my own work anymore. I couldn't keep up and still can't, as this wikia got bigger. So I really got down about it. When the Vocaloid wikia needed attention, I turned to it as I could do something as there was no other editors, I could afford to work at a snails pace. At this point, the major edits are now done by several editors, even new pages are created in a hurry before I even look at a new Vocaloid. So I'm getting to the say stage with that wikia. But the situation isn't getting better, hell I know I've come in and actually spoken to people on the chat... But I can't remember anything other then I did one or two thing. Its likely in the next decade or two, the situation with my memory will only get worst and I know at that point I'll have to give up editing altogether. But I've got years before that happens. But other then that, outside of this wikia in real life, day to day I do not remember things anymore. I cannot say this week what I did last week. So I tend to now hold onto a *few* things I can remember, like the voting I did on I think it was SeaTerror, because THAT is all I an remember. Lets just say, at 33 yearsthe situation with my memory thats going on, its gotten to me. I have a remember of someone 20 years older then me... On the one hand, I remember things like m issues with Greg(or someone at least?), but I honestly don't remember what they were. Its THAT bad. Aside from one or two of you , I don't remember who was around when I was editing, so please don't take offensive if I ignore or don't acknowledge I knew you... Its an awkward situation I'm in with the memory loss issue. Hell, when it boils down to it... I haven't told anyone at the Vocaloid wikia the situation yet, and though they'll find out eventually, I haven't had a few years gap to deal with. :-/ Category:Blog posts